Too Close For Comfort
by alvissdude
Summary: Euphie finds herself inseparable from Cornelia, which cornelia finds strange. contains shoujo-ai, implied incest, a tragic ending, and maybe OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Too close for comfort

code geass belongs to bandai, sunrise, and all properties tied to it. no profit is involved with this either.

also, i got the corneliaxeuphie pairing idea from a bizzare doujinshi i bought from Ebay.

characters may be OOC, also.

Cornelia and Euphemia took life head on, and always together.

They played together, ate together, and even when they were babies,

they bathed together. It was hard for Euphemia when her sister , Cornelia,

began to wander off.

Euphemia knew there was a big world out there that might swallow her sister up.

She began to follow her sister everywhere. She waited outside the bathroom,

her bedroom. It was as if she couldn▓t get enough of Cornelia.

Cornelia began to be annoyed with her younger sister.

She even stalked her one night.

▒This is going to far!▓ Cornelia thought

Cornelia then decided that she would confront her sister.

So, she turned around, and there she was.

Following her again.

⌠Euphie, what▓s wrong?■

Euphemia adverted her eyes. ⌠I dont know. I guess┘

I guess I▓m just afraid that were going be separated.

I don▓t want to be left alone.■

⌠Why do you say that?■

⌠You▓re growing up too fast┘■

⌠Euphie you know I won▓t leave you. Right?■

Euphemia gulped and nodded.

⌠Then there▓s nothing to worry about.■ Cornelia slowly walked up to

her sister and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

Euphemia calmed down and as soon as she did, images and unclean thoughts

sprung into her head. She brushed them away and said ⌠You▓re the best sister.■

Cornelia laughed ⌠I▓m your only one so I▓m also the worst.■

She then walked away.  
Euphemia stayed behind and as she watched her sister slip around the corner,

she whispered ⌠Never the worst. You▓re the best for me┘■

That night, as Euphemia went to sleep, she dreamt about her sister and her

going into a hotel and they slept on the bed together,

holding each other in a loving way.

When she woke up she began to think about how that was a bit farther

than sisterly love.

Over the next few days, Euphemia gave her sister some space,

but she still kept a watchful eye out for her.

Whenever they were together, She made sure to keep close to Cornelia. One night Cornelia approached Euphemia and told her a goodnight. Right before turning away, Her sister gave her a hug, one that was holding a lot of emotion.

Cornelia backed away slowly, inspecting her sister silently. Finally, Cornelia broke the silence.

⌠Okay, what is wrong with you. You think I don▓t notice but you follow me around everywhere. What▓s up?■

Euphemia averted her gaze but mumbled something under her breath.

⌠What was that?■

⌠I┘ I think like you.■

⌠I know, I▓m your sister.■

⌠But┘ more than that■

⌠You▓re kidding?!■

Euphemia shook her head frantically.

⌠This can▓t be happening┘■

⌠I▓m sorry Cornelia. I can▓t help how I feel. You▓re just perfect. All the guys you date end up dumping you, but┘ I can be perfect too!■

⌠No■ Cornelia was talking to herself more than to Euphie.

⌠It can work, I promise. Just┘ you just need to help.■

⌠No■ repeated Cornelia.

Euphemia walked closer to her sister, backing her up against the wall.

⌠I love you, Sister.■

Cornelia locked eyes with her sister. Euphie leaned in, their lips touching.

Cornelia stiffened, but soon relaxed and slid her arms around her sister▓s

neck pulling them closer┘

wow, that sucked huh? well, at least it was different... i guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 well, folks, i thought i would leave it as a one shot, but since this pairing doesnt really even exist on (i think) im going to add another. also, the last chapter had some weird errors on it that i couldnt correct, so here ya go. and from here on euphemia will just be "Euphie". also, most of this fic takes place just as Clovis is killed, and the last scene is after euphie dies. tragic huh? well, not really.  
Again, it might be OOC.  
Cornelia finally back away, shocked at her sister's boldness. "Well... That was unexepected"

Euphie backed away, not knowing if Cornelia was angry or not.  
" Are you mad at me, sister?" She asked.  
" No... But seriously, Euphie, that is just a line we cannot cross"

"But why? Is it because we are Sisters? or because were girls?"

"Yes. I love you euphie, but only as a sister, not as a lover." she responded.

Suddenly, euphie's face brightened up in a unusual manner, making it seem as though she didnt care.

"It's okay sister! I was just joking, i mean i would never say that!" She then let out a hearty laughter,

making it seem apparent to cornelia that she was trying to bear it.

" Euphie... I" Cornelia began, but euphie cut her off.

" No, No! don't feel bad for me sister! Its nothing, nothing at all!"

She then turned around, and ran off.

as she saw her dissapear from sight, cornelia sighed.

" I'm sorry, Euphie"

"Your Highness!" a familiar voice called out.

Cornelia turned to see guilford.  
"Guilford. what is it"

" Your Highness, Your Majesty Clovis was Assaninated"

Cornelia's expression changed in a instant.

" Is it known who the culprit is?!"

"No, Not yet, but We are looking into a Possible suspect"

" I see. then, I shall accompany you, then"

as Cornelia left with Guilford, she briefly looked back at the area where euphie was standing earlier, and had a eerie premontion about the future, but brushed it off as she and guilford, along with her unit, headed for their Knightmare's.  
1 year later The pounding rain outside Euphies room that night seemed to muster a extra shad of darkness in the room, save for the fireplace. Cornelia sat at euphie's desk, her head downcast.

She had just received knews that her beloved sister was gunned down by zero, and died from her wounds.

Cornelia didnt care about the elevens who were massacered, or anything else at that moment.

Her current facial expression made her look as though she had been let out of prison, and it showed, not that anyone else was looking.

She remembered when she told Euphie once that she would always watch over her, but with her sister dead, that was a vow broken.

She opened the desk drawer to reveal a pistol, one that was already loaded.

At this point she had lost the courage to even kill zero for his atrocious act, but either way, it was the end for her.

Pressing it against her head, she wondered for a brief moment about the past.

" I'm sorry, Euphie... Did you die because i no longer watched over you?"

she wondered even if, perhaps, Euphie Loved Suzaku because she rejected her back then?

but at this point, thoughts like that were meaningless, she thought.

" Euphie... i dont care about salvation, but even if your in the blackest pit of hell,

surrounded by flames and devils, I hope i can join you there. At least , you

can forgive me for letting you die"

That rainy night was silent indeed, until a gunshot pierced it's serenity , making way for a night that would end in chaos.

" Will you always watch over me, big sister"  
"Yes, because your my Euphie. No one can replace you!"

well, that was strange, the last diaoluge is like something out of a Kaori yuki manga!

i really like this pairing,

but this was too tragic.

but i'll be making another fic with these two,

although i know that yuri is downplayed anyway. 


End file.
